


skate fast eat _

by awholemess



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu’s a skaterboi, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Swearing, i don’t really know where i’m going with this but we move, im just a mess ok, sorry if this is shitty, taehyun is a mess, this is meant to be cute i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholemess/pseuds/awholemess
Summary: taehyun has a crush on yeonjun and tries to get a job at the skate park.one problem he doesn’t know how to skate.so he asks his ex best friend and neighbour choi beomgyu.but things don’t always go to plan
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOO this is my first fic so don’t hâte on it too much if it’s shitty lmao

There he was. Stood in front of Choi Beomgyu’s door about to ask for the weirdest favour. How did he get himself in this situation? He honestly didn’t know. Well actually that’s a lie because Taehyun knew exactly how he ended up in this situation.

For about almost a year now, Taehyun had one of the fattest crushes on the infamous Choi Yeonjun. He was the neighbourhoods heartthrob. Taehyun was 100% sure that everyone in this neighbourhood had a crush on him so his chances stood pretty low. Taehyun was hopeless but luckily his best friend had devised a so called ‘plan’.

“So look, you know how Yeonjun teaches kids how to skate at the skate park?” Kai said.

“Yeh ok i think everyone here knows that Kai what is your point?”

“weeeeeelll i was thinking..”

Taehyun knew this was going to be a stupid plan but he was desperate. He rolled his eyes but carried on listening nonetheless.

“what if you get a job there? then you will be able to actually communicate with him! oh my god i’m a fucking genius you are so lucky to be friends with me.” Kai was practically jumping up and down at this point.

“Kai how dumb can you get? Since when can i skate?”

Kai looked at taehyun and tilted his head.

“hmm why can’t you just learn look i swear ur neighbour is a skater.”

Choi Beomgyu. No way in hell was Taehyun going to ask Beomgyu to teach him how to skate. The last time they talked Taehyun was like what 12. Taehyun couldn’t believe they used to be close friends like damn. Taehyun often saw him around school but like barely so randomly popping up at his door would be kinda weird. No not even kinda VERY weird.

“Kai i can’t that’s just weird.”

“What do you mean i swear y’all used to be like friends or some shit.”

“Key word USED TO.”

“I’m just trying help tae you’ve been pining over yeonjun for ages you might aswell. What is there to loose.”

Taehyun didn’t wanna admit it but he was desperate. What was he really going to loose.  
—————————  
So that’s how he ended up at Beomgyu’s having an internal battle with himself on whether to knock or run back home. Little did he know Beomgyu was watching him from upstairs confused as to why Kang Taehyun was currently at his door.

Taehyun finally stopped pacing a decided that he wasn’t going to be a pussy. He knocked and immediately regretted it. Would it be too late to run away? Could he just make up a fake excuse? Could he-  
His thought processes were cut off by the door opening. And there popped out Beomgyu.

He was wearing an oversized hoodie and striped pyjama bottoms. His grey hair was scruffy and he looked like he just woke up.

“Oh shit i’m so sorry for waking you i can come ba-“

Beomgyu giggled at how scared taehyun looked.

“It’s fine i’ve been awake for a bit.” His voice was croaky from just waking up and his accent came out a tiny bit.

When did his voice get deep.

“So Kang Taehyun. What bring you to my door?” He said as he ruffled his hair with a slight smirk on his face.

Taehyun wanted no more but to be swallowed up by the floor right about now.

“Urm can you...teach me how to skate?” Taehyun blurted out.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ion know why the text mushed together like that i’m a mess i already knkw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m waffling but this is pretty shite sorrrrry

“You want me to teach you how to skate?”  
Beomgyu now was staring at taehyun with his eyebrow raised. 

“Yes i’ve just always wanted to learn and i mean you’ve been skating for ages and like you were the only person i know and yeh but like you don’t have to do it if u don’t want to and don’t have time and you know”  
taehyun was practically panting like he ran up the stairs.

“i’ll do it.”

“you honestly don’t have to WAIT WHAT”

Beomgyu was laughing so much he was almost wheezing.  
“i said i’ll do it meet me tomorrow morning at the skate park.”

taehyun was staring with his mouth open. how was that so easy.

“do i bring anything like i don’t know”

“taehyun don’t worry i’ve got everything covered” ———————————- To say the least, taehyun did not expect such an easy answer but then again beomgyu wasn’t exactly a dickhead. Well at least taehyun didn’t think he was. Taehyun got to the skate park only to see Beomgyu. Taehyun knew beomgyu skated but he didn’t know he was GOOD good. He remembers beomgyu saying he wanted to learn how to skate back when they used to be friends but he didn’t think that he would actually learn let alone be good at it. Beomgyu finally noticed taehyun standing there and stopped. “so, do you think i’m qualified enough to teach kang taehyun how to skate?” “urm i would have never came to you loser. ANYWAYS let’s start quick i need to learn by next month!” Beomgyu tilted his head confused, “a month? u want to learn how to skate in a month.” “yeah a month i need this jo-“ taehyun quickly realised he almost fucked up and exposed himself, “i mean i just like learning things quick you know me ha ha” Beomgyu smile had now morphed into an evil grin. He moved his face closer to taehyun and at this taehyun moved back. “Kang Taehyun wha are you not telling me?” “There’s nothing to.. uh... tell what are you even urm talking about hahah” Taehyun at this point had no hope for himself and wanted nothing more than to disappear. “im not teaching you to skate unless you tell me the real reason why.” Before taehyun could answer back beomgyu added, “and don’t even think you had me fooled with the whole ‘ive always wanted to skate’ bullshit.” Taehyun sighed, “listen i can’t tell you the reason why or i don’t know i just can’t” Beomgyu patted taehyun on the head which caused a hint of red make its way into taehyun’s face. “then good luck finding a new-“ “STOP ILL TELL YOU JUST SHUT” “ok i’m listening” “i want to get a job here so i can see my crush more often. THERE I SAID IT UGH!” Taehyun blurted out “Choi Yeonjun?” Beomgyu asked not surprised in the slightest. Taehyun pouted and nodded. Beomgyu definitely didn’t think it was the cutest thing he had seen in a while. Beomgyu laughed but in reality he felt a slight bit of annoyance. Of course someone like Taehyun would have a crush on someone like Yeonjun. One perfect person for another perfect person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao idk why i felt this needed a tiny bit of angst

**Author's Note:**

> hope thks wasn’t too shitty yikes


End file.
